


Клад

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Ведро мя: расширенная вселеная [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Подарка фей". Марья подросла, учится правильному использованию Дара и попадает в приключение вместе с новым другом из другого мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет.
> 
> Маше здесь лет четырнадцать, Сашке – младшему сыну Кима и Сары и герою сайд-стори к «Ведьме» под названием «Жар-птица» – лет восемь (на момент действия «Подарка» он ещё не родился).

#### 1

Заговорщики с утра умотали в ближайший лес – Сашка был полон решимости найти старинный клад. Хотя Марья старше по возрасту, но и она поддалась «романтике» кладоискательства. Уж что о ней будут говорить, ей было наплевать. Гораздо интереснее то, что можно найти. С Лешим договорились давно, и тот только прятался за деревьями на всякий случай. Выкопать-то ребята выкопали, но достать – это проблема: сундучок оказался тяжёлым. Пришлось Машке применять магию. Потом, немного подумав, будто прислушавшись к чему-то, она произнесла:

– Кажется, мы пропали.

– Ты о чём? – не понял Сашка.

– Я о том, кто охраняет клад…

Мальчик укоризненно поглядел на старшую подругу:

– Раньше нельзя было предупредить? Тогда бы не ходили…

– Я же не знала, что он заговорённый!

– Крёстный говорил, что почти все клады бывают заговорённые… Влетит нам по первое число, ох влетит!

– Не боись! – бодро вскинулась Машка. – Ведьма я или где?

– Ну, смотри…

Как они тащили сундук с сокровищами – отдельный рассказ. Леший был в доле, так что ребята обещали и с ним поделиться.

* * *

Через некоторое время по следу кладоискателей шёл гном, стороживший клад. Всего-то маленький гномик – но его, кажется, предстояло опасаться. Он сделался невидимкой до поры, до времени. В таком состоянии легче мстить. Если удастся, гном заберёт с собой клад и уйдёт обратно под землю.

* * *

Машку что-то тревожило, но она не могла разобраться в своих ощущениях. Однако за помощью к старшим она не торопилась обращаться, уверенная в своих силах. Хотя бы понять, что за клад… Марья попыталась просканировать истинным зрением, но ничего не вышло: защита стояла мощная. Придётся, всё-таки, обращаться за помощью и рассказывать всю правду.

– Ты со мной? – спросила юная ведьма.

– Другого-то выхода всё равно нет, – вздохнул Сашка. Разговора с отцом он не боялся – тот ведь не изверг, в самом деле…

– Хорошо, – Маше так тоже было спокойнее. – Покажем, на что наткнулись…

Сперва Сашка решил с отцом поговорить. Тот долго изучал сундук. Потом спросил:

– Что там?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами мальчик. – Мы ж не открывали…

– Тогда идёмте к крёстным.

– На сундуке защита сильная, я не смогла пробиться, – доложила Машка и смутилась.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Дженифер, – ребята разберутся, – он имел в виду колдунов.

* * *

– Не стоило тебе вообще его трогать, Мария, – сказал Тони, ещё только выслушав рассказ. – Почуяла защиту – сразу уходила бы.

– Так ведь интересно, что там внутри, – ещё больше смутилась Машка.

Шурик стоял в сторонке, как бы он тут ни при чём.

– У тебя сразу должен был сработать сигнал опасности! Хорошо хоть всё же сработал.

– Тут уж я виноват, – выступил Шурик. – Это была моя идея – отправиться искать клад.

– Вот как? – удивились все, кроме Машки.

– Ага. Я сразу: «Давай выкапывать, давай выкапывать!» – Маша даже просканировать ничего не успела.

– И в кого ты такой любопытный? – усмехнулся Ким.

Шурик пожал плечами.

– Вы больше ничего не почувствовали? – спросил Тони, склонившись над кладом.

– А надо? – вопрос Марьи привёл волшебника в замешательство.

– Надо. Тут очень серьёзная магия.

– Вляпались мы… И, – Шурик вдруг вспомнил, – за нами всю дорогу кто-то крался…

– Почему сразу не сказал? – строго спросил Тони.

– Меня не спрашивали, да и повода не было, – логичный наш. Однако же слух у него, маленького мальчонки, оказался острее, чем у Маши с магией. Девчонка уж слишком погрузилась в свои мысли…

* * *

А гном, оставаясь невидимым, задумал примерное наказание для дерзкого мальчишки. Пусть поболеет неделю. Не сильно, тем более не смертельно – но неприятно и стыдно.

Мальчишка зашёлся вдруг чихом. Да и озноб скрутил в мгновенье. Шурик побледнел и покачнулся было, но его удержал отец.

– Уже началось, – грустно сказал Тони.

– Что? – разволновалась Машка. – Наказание?

Колдун кивнул. Дженифер утащил Алекса в его комнату и уложил в кровать. К этому времени вернулись хозяйки. Им всё рассказали.

Сара кинулась к постели сына. У того был жар, причём сильный.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – был единственный вопрос.

– Прости, – прохрипел мальчишка. – Но мне было интересно, что там внутри.

– Ладно, – Сара поправила у него одеяло, – а с Марией я поговорю.

– Хоть бы ей тоже не прилетело…

– Авось не прилетит, – Сара принесла Шурику горячий чай и жаропонижающую таблетку. Вскоре Шурик крепко уснул, а Сара пошла разбираться с Марией. Старалась говорить мягче, чтоб не обидеть.

– Ты старше! Ты в этом больше понимаешь, ты должна была его остановить!

– Не в этом дело, сударыня, – тихо промолвила Машка. От волнения даже разговаривать начала совсем по-книжному. – Мне тоже было любопытно, в научных целях… потому я и согласилась на это мероприятие. На остальные факты я не обратила внимания, о чём жалею, – и с мольбой уставилась на Сашкину мать.

– Ну, смотри, чтобы больше этого не повторялось, – вздохнула та.

– Не беспокойтесь об этом, – грустно вздохнула Машка. И дала себе слово некоторое время не приезжать сюда, чтобы всё забылось. И весь день после этого она ходила грустная с грузом на душе, что не укрылось от волшебницы. Наверно, надо было подойти и поддержать.

– Не переживай ты так, – Рина присела рядом на диван.

– Я виновата в том, что случилось, – вздохнула Марья.

– Но ведь все же делают ошибки, Маша…

– Я не должна была, – всхлипнула та. Она сидела и смотрела перед собой. – Уверена теперь, что гном отомстил. Он мне должен был мстить, а не Шурику!

– Ты уже и так наказана, разве нет?

– Я не знаю, но заслуживаю более строгого наказания…

– Посмотрим, что будет. Главное, не казнись так, это губит.

* * *

Глядя на всё это, гном-охранник потешался над детьми. Но не спешил их прощать. Они должны были извиниться и вернуть сундук на место. Машка уже почти до этого додумалась. Собственно, это напрашивалось. Она как бы прочитала мысли подземного существа и тихо произнесла:

– Мне кажется, что хранитель клада чего-то ждёт…

– Что ты вернёшь всё на место. Вы вернёте.

– Но Шурик не может даже встать. С этим-то как? – Машка уставилась на волшебницу.

– Попробую что-нибудь сделать. А защита на кладе и в самом деле очень мощная. Нужно, чтобы сам хозяин снял защиту.

– Тогда Шурик поправится и сможет вместе со мной вернуть?

– Шурик поправится, если просто попросит прощения за кражу клада, – твёрдо сказала Рина. – А хозяин сокровищ – я почувствовала сразу – уже никогда не сможет его открыть, потому что давно умер.

– Ну и дела! – протянула девушка. – Всё становится слишком серьёзно… У кого тогда прощения просить?

– У меня! – в пустоте раздался скрипящий голос и в середине комнаты проявился гном. Свирепый и решительный.

– Сейчас-сейчас, конечно…

Сидевшие на диване переглянулись: вот так финт. Хранитель клада внешне чем-то напоминал гнома из «Властелина колец», но был более приземист. Машка смутилась и на одном дыхании сказала маленькую речь. Весьма искреннюю и прочувствованную. Гном, имени которого даже никто не знал, снял с головы шлем и почесал макушку.

– Где второй? – спросил он, водрузив шлем на голову.

– Лежит. Болеет. Как ты… вы и хотели.

Гном внимательно глядел на юную ведьму, а та на него – исподлобья. Он хмыкнул и потопал наверх, туда, где находился в данное время мальчишка. С Сашкой находился колдун. Тот повернулся и оглядел гостя. Сверху вниз, внимательно.

– Будешь извиняться?

– Придётся, – прохрипел Шурик.

Тони же глядел на незваного гостя неодобрительно. Но гном как бы не замечал чародея, что тому не слишком понравилось.

– Всё в порядке, крёстный, – кивнул ему мальчик. И начал извиняться.

Гном остался доволен и, прихватив в гостиной тяжёлый сундук, исчез.

– Ты как? – участливо спросил колдун.

– Как всегда, – ответил Шурик и закашлялся.

– Он обманул нас, – скрипнул зубами чародей и ударил кулаком себя по колену.

– Как? Что такое?

– Он же обещал вылечить тебя, так? Но в его мыслях не было этого! – справедливый гнев охватывал чародея. – Да и я глупец, что отпустил его! Ты как, потерпишь тут чуток? – уже мягче спросил он крестника. – Я поговорю с остальными.

– Я лучше посплю, – решил Шурик и закрыл глаза. Вся эта возня измотала его.

* * *

– Что же затеял этот сморчок? – спросила чуть позже Маша. – А я ещё перед ним унижалась…

– Он на это и рассчитывал, – молвила Рина. – Ничего, мы с ним попробуем справиться. Если ничего не выйдет, сами Сашку вылечим.

– А с этим лилипутом что сделаем?

– Найдём и накажем.

* * *

Поиски завершились ничем – гном не желал даже показываться. Он специально провоцировал людей на грубость, чтобы наказать более строго, чем он уже поступил с мальчишкой. Глупец, он не имел понятия, с кем связывается!

– Не стоит, Тони, – остановила друга волшебница. – Он специально так делает. Придётся нам с тобой самим попытаться вылечить мальчишку…

– С этим-то должны справиться…

– Да и я помогу, – вступила Марья, – в том, что случилось, есть и моя вина…

– Давай, главное – тебе и практика не помешает…

* * *

Вернувшись домой, маги принялись за исцеление. На это нужно было время. А родители Сашкины сидели в гостиной и обсуждали случившееся.

– Ты уж Марью не ругай, – попросил вдруг Ким. – Она и сама уже наказала себя…

– Да я с ней уже поговорила, – вздохнула Сара. – Что уж там…

– Видно ведь, что ей не здорово. Чувствую, что расстроена сильно… впечатление мы на неё произвели не самое хорошее, – голос его дрогнул.

– Последнее – точно нет, дорогой.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – Ким внимательно взглянул на супругу.

– Она же знает, что мы к ней добры, не осуждаем и заботимся…

– Надеюсь на это, – вздохнул добряк.

В это время вернулись колдуны. Шурик остался у себя и спал сном младенца после процедуры исцеления. Марья первым делом попросила прощения у родителей Шурика.

– Всё, всё, хватит… – Сара погладила её по голове. – Всё уже хорошо, давай забудем.

– Не переживай так, дочка, – проникновенно проговорил Дженифер, – всё хорошо! Приезжай к нам, когда хочешь, мы всегда тебе рады! – и обнял по-отечески.

– Спасибо! – Маша расплакалась.

– Не за что! – шепнул Ким. Он не стал вменять ей в упрёк этот урок жизни, да и незачем это уже.

Они расстались очень тепло, как по-настоящему близкие люди.

Получалось, что ловить гнома Машка не поможет…

* * *

Но все ошибались: Марья чувствовала, что чего-то не сделала ещё в этом мире, и вернулась.

– Думаю, я смогу вам помочь снова! – решительно заявила она, вдруг волшебно преображаясь. Светло-рыжие волосы потемнели, глаза сузились, Маша будто разом повзрослела на несколько лет. И это поражало даже сильнее, чем внезапно сменившие её одежду волшебные доспехи и столь же чудесно возникшее оружие. Теперь перед друзьями стояла этакая амазонка, готовая на всё.

– Ох ты! – ахнул Тони. – У тебя открылась новая сила!

Марья подмигнула чародею:

– Наверно, это было во мне заложено. Пойдёмте, пока гном не скрылся совсем у себя под землёй!

И они отправились в путь.

 

#### 2

Гном, уверенный в своей правоте, ушёл спокойно. Так же твёрдо он был уверен, что маги не пойдут за ним, и потому был беспечен. Он отсиживался в своём подземелье и не чуял опасности.

А меж тем восстановители справедливости были уже рядом. Взяли и Алиску, которой рассказали всё.

– Ну, так что, где этот лилипут, обидевший моего брата? – Алиска не была такой решительной, как Машка, но тоже готова была на многое.

– Там, – Марья потопала по твёрдой земле. – Я чувствую этого недоростка!

– Однако, девчонки, поосторожнее в выражениях! – молвил Тони. – Хотя…

Гном всё равно ничего не слышал.

Рина же оглядывалась, ища вход в подземные пещеры, сканировала истинным зрением и, наконец, нашла.

– Пошли туда, – махнула она рукой, созывая остальных за собой.

Машка бренчала холодным оружием, которое навешала на себя на всякий случай. Всё-таки мысль – великая сила! Да и Дар тоже что-то значил. Не будь Дара, Марья не смогла бы всё это материализовать.

Они пробирались гуськом, пригнувшись. Не хватало света, и у кого-то из магов возник в руке факел. Так было легче пробираться по лабиринтам. Справа и слева торчали корни деревьев, которые цеплялись за ноги и мешали идти. А идти пришлось долго… Приходилось применять магию, чтобы убрать корни, не причиняя им вреда. А перед самым логовом этого маньяка ребята остановились:

– Что будем делать?

– Хорошо бы сразу его обездвижить.

– Лучше сразу сделаться невидимыми и нанести удар неожиданно, – бросила Марья. – Напустить на него страху и заставить отдать нам сокровища в качестве компенсации за моральный вред!

– Ну и что ты будешь с ними делать? – насмешливо спросила Алиса. Она не была любительницей всяких сокровищ.

– Не беспокойся, – Марья начала исчезать, – найдём применение.

Такими же невидимыми стали и остальные члены команды. И постепенно все просочились в логово. Уж на что гном принадлежал к волшебному народу, но магии в его крови не было, и он не мог почувствовать надвигающейся на него опасности. А когда почуял, то было поздно хвататься за оружие. Но гном всё же рискнул. Первый выпад его был с силой отбит, и хозяин пещеры отлетел в противоположный от двери угол, выронив огромную секиру. Невидимые же маги, как старшие, так и Алиска, с замиранием сердца следили за стычкой амазонки и злобного обитателя пещеры.

Она постепенно проявилась с ещё большей секирой в руках, чем у гнома. Такая воинственная девица заставила мелкого пакостника судорожно икнуть. Он не узнал в этой амазонке ту унижавшуюся перед ним девчонку. Ну и слава Богу! И сдался он быстренько. А напоследок ещё изрядно воздух подпортил, подхватив «медвежью болезнь».

– Ну что, элементал, будешь прощения просить?! – Марья всё же была колдуньей, а они стоят в иерархии гораздо выше стихийных элементалов, к которым относятся и гномы, как элементалы Земли.

– Ладно, – проскрипел гном и смиренно опустился на колени. Ему бы заранее знать, на кого посягает. Он робко взглянул в горящие гневом глаза юной ведьмы и убоялся.

– Твоё место здесь, под землёй! Твоя миссия – добывать кристаллы, а не вредить людям! – гремела амазонка, и её звонкий голос отражался от стен пещеры.

Взрослые маги потихоньку восхищались Машкой, готовые, в случае чего, прийти на помощь.

– Я… Я извиняюсь… – залепетал гном. – Это всё сокровища, вы же знаете, как они нас, гномов, с ума сводят!

– Да уж давно нам это известно, – вступил Тони.– Только ты не имел права вредить детям. А про обман уж вообще молчу. Так что запомни, дварф несчастный: ты не можешь больше приходить к людям. Твоё место здесь и нигде больше. Твоё дело – добыча кристаллов и самоцветов, металлургия. Если ещё увидим в мире людей, что ты вредишь им – берегись!

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо…

– Где сундук? – спросила Рина.

Гном показал глазами в угол комнаты. Чародей подошёл и легонько пнул сундук ногой. Тот открылся – к удивлению всех присутствующих магов.

– А почему я не могла открыть? – удивилась Марья.

– Потому что гном выделывался.

– Ладно, забираем тогда всё, что в сундуке, и уходим домой, – разошлась Марья.

– Нам-то это зачем? – удивился Тони, вертя в руках древнюю книгу. В сундуке были ещё какие-то волшебные вещи, не представлявшие для наших друзей ни малейшего интереса.

– Тююю, а я-то думала, что там самоцветы! – разочарованно протянула амазонка, заглянув в сундук. – Он и тут хотел нас надуть!

– Да ладно, Маш, – хмыкнул Тони, – не в деньгах счастье, – и весело подмигнул.

– Угу, в их количестве! – подыграла ему Марья и тоже подмигнула. – Что теперь Лешему говорить? Мы с Сашкой ему часть сокровищ обещали, – и прыснула.

Алиска подозрительно наблюдала за этими перемигиваниями.

– Странно, что гном так в это вцепился. Они ведь не бывают магами и ценят другие сокровища.

– Почему не бывают? Некоторые гномы могут владеть магией чернокнижников. Но это редко, – пояснил Тони. – И не в наших землях. Хотя этот, кажется, исключение, уже что-то позаимствовал, пока клад охранял.

Гном кивнул. Маги переглянулись.

– Как, позволим ему или не стоит? – Тони оглядел остальных. – Что-то я не доверяю этому малому, рожа у него ненадёжная.

– Наверно, лучше не надо. Ты ж видел, как он на Сашку болезнь нагнал, – молвила Рина.

– Я забираю магические вещи, – строго сказал чародей гному, – ты не дорос ещё до магии, – и стёр у него из памяти все привнесённые заклинания. Так было уж точно безопасно.

Маги покинули обиталище подземного жителя, чтобы вернуться домой. Сундучок оказался не таким тяжёлым, как казался сперва. Марья приняла свой прежний облик девочки-«ботанички»: воевать-то было больше не с кем.

– И что мы будем делать с этим добром?

– Сдадим в Хранилище Отдела Контроля за использованием магии, – ответила Рина. – Там вещи будут в безопасности.

– Тогда хорошо.

– Спасибо, Маша, – проникновенно молвила волшебница.

– Я… я должна была как-то загладить свою вину, – шмурыгнула та носом.

– И ты это сделала, и с процентами.

Машка только кивнула. Вся компания вернулась домой. И ещё раз решила поговорить с родителями Сашки. Уж жутко совестливой девица оказалась, что не могло не радовать.

Извиняться снова было бы уже смешно. Лучше изложить, как было дело, заверить, что всё в порядке. Эти чудесные люди слушали внимательно, не перебивая. Машка дико смущалась, когда говорила про себя. В этом случае за неё рассказывала Рина. В комнате повисло молчание. Слов не было. Все переваривали услышанное.

– Кажется, всё закончилось благополучно, – сказала, наконец, Сара.

– Да, – поддержал Ким. – Ты молодец, – обратился он к Машке и отечески улыбнулся.

Девчонка засмущалась и даже раскраснелась.

Рина ободряюще ей улыбнулась:

– Не падай духом! У тебя есть ещё одна новая способность, которой ты сразу научилась пользоваться, а это уже что-то значит!

– И неужто это ещё не предел?

– Не предел, – подтвердила волшебница. – У тебя впереди вечность, и новые способности будут открываться постепенно. Не стоит бояться этого, если ты выбрала Путь Служения.

– А мне, наверно, стоит выбрать именно его, – в раздумье сказала Маша.

– Разве это плохо? – Тони устремил на неё внимательный взгляд.

– Я как раз думаю – так хорошо, что хоть бы я подошла…

– Ты подойдёшь, обязательно! Я так вижу! – серьёзно сказал волшебник. – Мы будем помогать, если что.

– Спасибо вам огромное!

– Не за что, – улыбнулась Рина, а мысленно передала: «И это ещё один твой жизненный урок, только без обид, Маша». Та кивнула – поняла и согласилась.

* * *

Перед Лешим тоже пришлось извиниться: клад не оправдал ничьих ожиданий.

– Ну что ж поделаешь, – тот развёл руками. – Надеюсь, – он подмигнул ребятам, – это не последний?

Кладоискатели лишь улыбнулись. После этого случая им больше не хотелось ввязываться в подобные авантюры.

– Посмотрим, – сказала на прощание Марья.

* * *

А вечером устроили целый пир. О плохом не говорили, только о хорошем. Марья провела самые счастливые часы в своей жизни. А, может, и дни. Вспоминать хватит надолго.

* * *

На следующий день уже нужно было прощаться: пора домой.

– Спасибо вам! – молвила Марья. – За вашу доброту!

– Ну что ты, обращайся ещё, всегда поможем!

– Конечно! – юная волшебница переобнималась со всеми друзьями.

Она сюда ещё вернётся. Она родилась в этом мире, и это её настоящий дом. Кто-то не поймёт – но это так. Марья открыла портал в свой мир и, помахав на прощанье и утерев слезу, скрылась в сверкающем проёме. «Дверь» закрылась и исчезла.

_Июль 2012_


End file.
